The present invention relates to an exhaust cleaner installed in the exhaust piping of a filter hood to remove solid particles from exhaust gas.
A variety of filter hoods have been disclosed for use to draw smoke, grease and odor laden air out of work area, and have appeared on the market. Because conventional filter hoods simply remove exhaust gas from work area into the air, they pour tons of pollutant into the atmosphere.